You Will Always Be Danger
by hellomyshadowself
Summary: With snake eyes, the most precious kind.
1. Chapter 1

_Took me too long to understand that she was the woman of my life._

 _Two years._

 _730 days._

 _17.532 hours and uncountables seconds._

 _I've never been good in Math. But I've never been good in relationships, too._

 _I was very good on taking some girl out on a great date. I acted like the guy of her dreams. So I'd find a way to get laid in the first night and would desappear the morning after. Ignoring the existence of my phone, social medias or anything that would facilitate approximation._

 _That was when she showed up in my life. Completely unannounced. Like a hurricane that should be named after her._

 _No one warned me about that storm, but okay._

 _She's the kind of mess you can't deny you love._

 _So there I was. Two years later. Completely naked in the middle of the University._

 _People would look at me and take pictures, some with curiosity, others because they probably remembered._

 _Two years ago I was there. Naked. In that same place._

 _And if that is what I needed to do to get her back, well... That's it then._

 _Whatever, I was gifted._

 _And in a strange way I knew she was going to love it._

* * *

 **Cardiff University, November 2011**

It was a too much cold Saturday for the beginning of November in Wales. It was almost 39 degrees and a hailstorm insisted on falling. But I wasn't actually worried.

That day was a very expected day.

 _Manchester United vs. Liverpool_

 _Barclay's Premier League._

The kind of event that movimented my entire dorm. Ocasionally causing legendary wars and almost making people get expelled.

Last time everyone tried to watch a game together two guys started a fight and flew out the window one floor down to the ramp. They scared an aged lady, that was a teacher, who lost her balance and was found on the other side of the ramp, in which she rolled down.

The two guys almost got expelled.

One of them was obviously me.

I'm a little intense, if I may say, when the thing is Manchester United.

We were all together when Farkle, my childhood friend and, for my disgrace, a Liverpool fan, arrived.

I faced his shirt and groaned.

"I hope I'm not the one chosen to roll down the window with you today." He said as he approached me.

I laughed.

"Don't mind me." I said making him laugh.

"I'm in peace this year. My father found very funny the story about Mrs. Simmons rolling down the ramp. But I don't think he'll think the same if I get expelled."

"At least she landed on the grass and didn't break anything." Farkle added containing his laugh.

"Oh, almost forgot to tell you. I called back up for Liverpool."

"Damn, Farkle, I already told you to not to invite strange people to watch the games! This just ends in shit." I screamed and he laughed.

"Shut up, asshole. She's my cousin. I invited my cousin to watch the game." He said and I laughed.

"What kind of girl accepts to watch a game with twenty guys? Seriously, there's no chick here." I asked curious.

I knew a lot of girls in this campus that enjoyed football and none of them would deal with this.

"I tried to warn her, but Maya is more stubborn than a dog. She's almost worse than you." He said.

"She is adorable then, I can imagine. Because I'm a sweetheart." I said and Farkle rolled his eyes.

We were all together as Billy told us about his successful date with Missy Bradford, a freshman in Political Science. For me she wasn't that much of a thing anymore.

Of course I woudn't say that to him, although him and everyone in this room knew I've slept with her on the week she arrived at Cardiff.

I didn't think she was from another world as he was saying, but who am I to judge? I can't spend a week with the same girl. Maybe I lost my chance to know this Missy he talks so much about.

Or not. Her voice was annoying.

And she was a little dumb for someone who studies Political Science.

I swear I'm gonna stop judging people in their minimum flaws, tough I'm sure this promise will only last until the next beer.

"She told me: Billy, I don't know if this is appropriate for a first date but would you come up with me to..."

And then I saw her.

There, in the middle of Billy's boring speech about Missy.

She entered the apartment wearing a summer dress and I swear her hair was flying.

And that cold weather was replaced by a July breeze in the middle of November.

The twenty guys stopped completely what they were doing just to look at her. Every move of the girl at the door that was fighting with her umbrella, which she furiously threw in the middle of the hallway cursing.

When she came closer Billy coughed and continued.

"So, that was kind of what happened with Missy."

"Bradford?" The girl interrupted and all the guys stared at her.

Billy nodded.

"She's really hot but dumb as a stump." She continued and I widened my eyes.

"She is not dumb, Maya." Billy said a little ofended. "She's just a little... Slow."

Maya, Farkle's cousin, I realised, laughed out loud.

"It's because you are as slow as her." She smiled in a angelic way and I couldn't have laughed louder.

Farkle was right. She probably was worse than me.

And very beautiful.

Why in the hell I had never noticed this girl in this college? If I had noticed, she would have rejected me, for the temper she appears to have. But I would already have found a way to change her mind. One of my specialties, tough I almost don't need to use it.

"You're wearing a dress and it's almost 39 degrees outside. Are you idiot?" Farkle asked childishly and just then I realised Maya was standing right in front of me, but didn't seem to actually see me there.

"I was wearing a coat, asshole. But it got all soaked when a jerk passed with his car almost over me. I bet he was a Manchester fan." She said and I widened my eyes feeling the sudden need of entering the conversation.

There. I found the girl's flaw.

And was a big one.

"For a beatifull girl your taste in football couldn't be worst." I said and she stared at me with her brows up.

"And you are...?

"Lucas Friar, nice to meet you." I smiled and we shaked hands.

"Maya Hart." She smiled sincerely and said

"For a guy who supposedly has slept with the entire Cardiff, you don't have sixty per cent the looks that I imagined you'd have."

Outch.

Great. Now the entire room was laughing. A bunch of motherfuckers. Just 'cause she was hot they decided she was funny.

"Really?" I said without loosing my pose and she laughed.

"And you think I didn't see the way you were looking at me? I know what you were thinking, Lucas Friar." She smiled and sat beside me.

Strike one.

What kind of black magic was that? Was she a mind reader?

The guys were maddened with the conversation.

Everyone joined close to us and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, little witch with terrible taste in football, answer me then." I gave her my best smirk staring at her close.

"Why haven't I slept with you yet? Wanna fix it now or do you prefer after the game?"

I heard some screams and incentive whistles but Maya didn't seem to be shaken.

"Oh, honey" She looked at me with her angelic face. Her mouth was perfectly draw and I couldn't stop staring at her. Shit.

"Even though I'd hate to let a oportunity like that pass, I have no interest in being a part of someone's estatistics. Thanks for the invitation. Now, could you get me a beer?"

I holded her look, kind of surprised and completely pissed and just swallow my beer.

Before I could even think, four guys showed up with beers for her. She smiled to one of them leaving the others disappointed.

Then she was back to looking at me, all smiley and hitted her beer with mine.

"Cheers, Lucas Friar. Hope you don't cry too much when your shitty team loses today." She said.

And before I open my mouth she left heading towards the other side of the room to say something to Billy.

"That's great, man. You've never told me you had a second degree cousin who was the devil wearing a dress." I said, getting another beer and Farkle laughed.

We've never been actually close. She comes from my mom's family and lived all her life in New York. I think I saw her just four times before meeting her again here in Cardiff." He answered.

"If she lived all her life in New York then why is she a fan of Liverpool?"

"Because it's a family tradition and my family is cool." Farkle laughed.

Forseeing my next question he continued.

"She transfered to Cardiff this semester. She's studying Art and I just discovered it two weeks ago, on Facebook."

I watched her from afar laughing at something one of the guys said. They were almost all around her, practically droolling.

Then the escalations of the teams started.

Ah, screw the new girl.

It was Manchester United vs. Liverpool.

"Evans passes to Van Persie, he kicks with his left and...RIGHT ON THE POST"

"FUCK!" I screamed as half of the guys and threw myself on the couch again.

We were already on half of the second time and the placar was 1x1.

In the middle of all that noise I heard a laugh.

I stared at Maya, who was laughing as she watched the replay of Van Persie's lost goal.

"What are you laughing about?" I asked pissed and she smiled.

"This Van Persie is a joke. How do you lose a goal like that?" She laughed and i felt my blood run faster through my veins.

Oh, if she wasn't a girl.

"At least my team has actual great players like Van Persie and Rooney." I said and she laughed rolling her eyes.

"And...?"

"Who does your team have, for the love of God?" I laughed too loud letting that rage feeling take over me completely. Before she could even make an answer I continued.

"Don't even bother try to make a shitty answer, Hart. This fight is already won."

Then she looked at me and I realised she was equally mad at me. She left her beer on the table and her face got closer to mine with a ironic smirk.

"I don't give a fuck if your team has Rooney or Van Persie. And I wouldn't give a fuck even if it had Messi or Cristiano Ronaldo." She laughed. "You could even have Lady Gaga wearing meat and playing football with high heels and I still wouldn't give a fucking damn about your fucked shitty team." She said with a low but steady voice.

This time I was the one who laughed.

"I stopped listening what you were saying ages ago. Would you shut up and let me watch the fucking game, please?" I said angry but she was screaming at a kick I lost while I was talking to her and wasn't paying attention anymore.

Seriously, that girl was the devil.

"Decisive game and 1x1 on prolongation! Manchester United and Liverpool's fans hearts are about to explode. Well, my dear viewers, it seems to me that we're going to the penalties shotout."

I've never suffer so much in a game.

Farkle dragged me to the kitchen and tried to calm me with a cold beer but nothing worked. What made me angrier wasn't that Manchester was tied with a shitty little team like Liverpool. Was that girl that wouldn't stop bothering me. Every lost goal was a joke - not directed to me, of course, because she wasn't crazy - but I knew who they were meant to.

She was worse than a guy, with the disadvantage that I couldn't punch her.

Farkle had just left the kitchen to answer to his girlfriend call when she entered.

I rolled my eyes and she kept wrapping some ice cubes in a cloth. I observed the scene quiet, what made me spend every drop of my self control, then she decided to speak

"James punched that history student. He missed the punch and almost broke his hand on the door." She said.

And when I didn't say anything she just shook her head not saying anything.

I held her arm when she was about to leave and with the speed of the gesture our bodies almost touched.

"Ready to lose?" I said smirking maliciously and she made a upset face.

"That talk is getting annoying." She said in that same tone of disdain and I laughed.

"Are you afraid now, Shortstack?" I said still holding her arm and she pushed me laughing.

"You wouldn't be so idiot to hurt a woman, Friar, so really..." She shrugged without finishing the sentence and was almost leaving the kitchen when I answered her.

"What about a bet?" I said loud and she quickly turned with a amused smile.

"How much?" She asked and I got closer to her again with my malicious smirk.

"How about a piece of clothing for each goal?" I questioned and noticed that the girl got surprised but didn't want to show it.

After two seconds she laughed.

"All that just to see me naked, Friar?" She was still laughing.

"So you're assuming you're going to lose?" I asked challenging and she laughed again.

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Maya answered smiling. "Do you have a TV in your room?" She asked and this time I was the one surprised.

I smiled

"Room 76. Meet me up there in three minutes."

* * *

Maya was staring at my posters on the wall when I turned on the TV. The voice of the game's narrator filled my room but none of us were paying attention.

"How much drunk am I to come to the Machester asshole's room for a bet?" She laughed. "Try not to steal my organs."

"You made a good image out of me, Hart." This time I laughed and she threw herself on my bed while she looked at me and started counting.

"Take off your coat. You're not starting with more pieces of clothing than me." She said and I counted as well just to make sure.

I agreed and threw my coat at the chair.

"Never been so easy to get a girl naked." I whispered and she pushed me almost making fall off the bed while I laughed.

"We're going to see about that."

When the judge blew the whistle and the first Liverpool player posicioned to kick. A triumphant smile appeared on my face.

I knew I was going to win that.

I'd rub it on Maya's face what team was the best and as a prize I would get to see her naked without any effort.

That, my friend, was the perfect bet.

I knew I'd lose some pieces of clothing, too. But I didn't care at all.

"GOOOOOOOOOOAAAL! LIVERPOOOL!"

The narrator screamed making Maya stare at me smiling from ear to ear.

"Ha, that's going to be so funny." She said, still laughing, and I followed her while I took off my shoes.

"Don't get too excited 'cause this is probably all you're going to see of my body, at least in this bet." I winked and she laughed loud.

We both had taken off our shoes and socks and I had already lost my shirt. And it was the time for Liverpool's third kick.

I stared at Maya, completely vitorious, and approached my mouth to her ear.

"Looks like someone is going to lose her dress." I whispered and she rolled her eyes.

"I knew I should've worn pants today." She answered with regret and I laughed.

"So you admit you're going to lose?"

"The dress. Probably." She laughed. "But I'm sure you're not going to see what you want to."

"You are a little too confident, don't you think?"

Before she could answer Hernandéz made a goal for Manchester United. I yelled more louder than I could and she cursed.

"I want this dress on the floor, Hart." I said maliciously and she made a very unhappy face.

When she took off the flowered dress reveling a lacy purple lingerie. I almost forgot what was the bet. For a brief second I practically forgot the game.

I stared at the her body from the top to the bottom and she threw the dress at me with no delicacy.

"Stop drooling, Friar."

Liverpool goal

"And pass those pants to me." She completed with a smirk.

We exchanged a look laughing.

That was a weird situation. And she was extremely hot, which was disturbing me, because I knew she'd get out of here without passing through my bed.

"Are you sure you want to continue?" I teased. "You could just accept Manchester is better than Liverpool."

She laughed.

"You are a perfect idiot. And I want to expand this bet." She said equally challenger.

Expand the bet? Would that eventually end up on my bed?

"What do you suggest?" I answered and she stared at me.

"Sex, obviously." She said and I widened my eyes in surprise and she laughed loud.

"You should've seen your face, Friar. Priceless."

Motherfucker.

"What do you want?!"

"What if the loser had to swim naked in the lake of the campus?" She said simply as if she was informing the time and I laughed.

"There's a storm and it's 39 degrees outside, Maya."

"Are you afraid?"

"I just didn't want you to get hypothermia but as I see you don't care, do you?"

I extended my hands and held her hand sealing the second bet.

That was even better than I expected.

Maya didn't move a muscle when Rooney walked to the ball. She knew exactly where she was getting herself into. I got closer supporting my chin on her shoulder.

"Get ready for the imminent freeze, Hart." I smiled. "Do you want me to start opening your bra?" I questioned and she pushed me angry.

"Fuck you, Friar!"

"Rooney is about to kick. He kicks to the corner and... BRAD JONES DEFENDS! INCREDIBLE!"

I heard screams coming from the floors below but the worst scream was Maya's, who started laughing wildly when Rooney threw himself on the floor practically crying for the lost goal.

I didn't know what to do.

That could not be happening.

"What were you saying, Friar?" I heard a voice behind me and then she putted her chin on my shoulder, probably on her tip toes, like I did minutes before. She was smiling.

"Do you want me to start taking your boxers off for you?"

"Do not tease me, Maya." I murmured completely mad.

HOW DID ROONEY LOSE THAT FUCKING GOAL?

Even Lady Gaga wearing meat and high heels would've make it, I thought, and shook my head.

This girl was in my life for like two hours and had already made it a living hell.

The worst part was that now, if Liverpool makes the goal I'll be in deep shit. Literally.

Freezing my ass and all the rest of my body in front of all my friends and all the students.

There was still a chance, just one chance, and I held onto it.

Maya didn't stop talking and I wanted to kill her, but I kept myself.

She was equally tense when Suárez went to kick. Moving her hands restlessly.

When the narrator and Maya screamed goal together I freezed.

Ironically petrified.

She threw herself at me and hugged me but I had no reaction.

What a fucked day.

When our looks returned to cross, holding her laugh, she pointed to my underwear.

"So, it's time for me to see if you are all they say, isn't it, Manchester asshole?" She laughed.

"Pass me that underwear, Huckleberry."

"Huckleberry?" I said not understanding the nickname.

"There are little horses on your underwear." She explained.

"Maya..."

"I love it when you say my name." She threw herself on my armchair, crossing her legs and putting it on the table as she took a sip of her beer. Then she smiled.

"C'mon, Ranger Rooney. Your torture session is just starting."

* * *

"Go, Friar!"

"Show us that white ass!"

"This is the best moment of my life!"

The screams in front of the residence were deafening.

The news about the bet ran through the whole campus as fast as Rooney's lost goal and hundreds of people were standing in front of the building. People I knew, people I hated and girls that potencially passed through my bed.

The devil was by my side, of course, laughing.

"Hurry up, Friar, it's cold here." She said laughing and I stared at the lake pissed.

"You'll really let me do this?" I begged in the height of panic, what if my balls shrink and never come back. Fuck, imagine the temperature of that shit!

She smiled in a sweet and angelic way but I knew it was just theatre.

"The choice is yours, honey. I can't really throw you in there, but will you quit the bet in front of the whole university?" She asked and I started taking off my pants. "That's what I thought." She laughed

Some screams. Now only my horse underwear separated me from my completely humiliation.

"Do you need help?" She laughed and I cursed all the ancestors of her family.

Sorry, Farkle.

"Fuck you."

"Hurry up, stop being such a girl!"

"Have you no mercy?" I asked with my seductive voice and she laughed too loud.

Offensive, at least.

"I can end the bet with one condition." She smiled. "You'll scream for all this phones filming us that Liverpool is better than Manchester United."

This time I was the one who laughed.

"Not even in your best dream, Hart."

"Then good diving, Friar."

I felt every centimeter of my body freeze when I threw myself in the lake. I kept submersed for some seconds, cursing, trying to join forces to emerge and face what probably expected me.

When I putted my head out the water I was shivering.

I saw Maya get my clothes and I screamed.

"Hey! Are you really doing this?" I tried to laugh but my teeth were chattering. "How old are you? 8?"

She laughed.

"I like to keep souvenirs from guys who think too much of themselves and who I can make a fool of." Maya smiled and opened her coat a bit so I could see she had only her lingerie on. "But don't worry, I'm leaving my dress here so you can put something on when you get out of there. I promise it'll be fun. At least for me." She smirked maliciously before she turned and left.

"I'LL GET MY REVENGE, HART!" I screamed but she didn't even look back.

I still could hear her famous laugh while she walked away.

That day, I've never hated a person so much.

Today I can only think about how much I miss her.

* * *

 **Yeah, it's football, not soccer. 'Cause I'm from Brazil.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cardiff University, May 2012**

"Maya! Maya!" I screamed knocking on her window on the second floor, for the fourth time.

She did it on purpose, I was sure of it.

That girl's biggest hobby was laughing at my face while I was... Living dangerously, if I may say.

"Fuck, Maya!" I swore and she opened the window rolling her eyes.

Before she asks anything I threw myself inside, almost making the notebook fall on the floor.

"If you destroy any of the Stacy's things again I think she might kill you. And I would help, I swear to God." Maya mumbled and I laughed.

"What's the matter, asshole?" She asked but I knew she wanted to laugh, too.

Six months have passed since that horrible swim in the lake. I tried to get my revenge, I planned it for weeks. All in vain.

If I knew she would turn into my best - and only - friend in that university, I would've spared my time.

"I was with Jenna but her boyfriend showed up and I ran away." I said laughing and she rolled her eyes and laughed briefly.

"You're ridiculous! Thousands of girls in this campus and you pick the one that already has a boyfriend, who, if I may add, is a fighter. Can't wait to visit you at the hospital." She laughed and I approached her.

"Hmm, is someone jealous?" I asked hugging her and she pushed me away.

"Jealous of you? Have you forgotten I already saw what you carry in your pants?" She laughed. "I got to say, my dear friend, it didn't impress me. I think our biggest friendship link is me being one of the few reasonable people in Cardiff who doesn't want your body. Should I tell everybody I froze your balls?" She asked between laughs and I threw the pillow at her.

"Well, if you ever want to experience this unforgettable journey that is a night of sex with Lucas Friar, I'll be open for business." I teased maliciously. "I don't keep resentment, you know."

"Are you really going to make me watch this?" I protested as Maya put A Lot Like Love on TV.

As always she ignored me and kept watching.

"Maya!"

"No one's making you watch it, Lucas, but if you want to stay here and not be killed by the fighter, I'm sorry but you'll have to watch Ashton Kutcher being handsome and singing Bon Jovi."

"Why are things always the way you want?" I asked groaning and she laughed and answered my question pressing my cheeks.

"Because I'm amazing and you love me. And because of that you're gonna stop being annoying and watch the movie with me." She smiled and so did I.

"This is far from love, Hart."

"Great, that's why we get along so well." She completed leaning her head on my shoulder and pressing play.

* * *

 **Liverpool, December 2012**

I got out of the car stumbling, practically throwing myself out. My brow was bleeding, I had a cut on my neck and didn't know how the hell had I ended up on Maya's backyard, but I rang the bell anyway, not even remembering it was two in the morning and I would probably wake her parents that had just arrived to their hometown and where Maya had gone to spend the holidays.

She opened the door pissed with the bell noise, but her expression changed drastically when she stared at me. Her eyes runned through my face, then my body, the front of my car.

"Lucas! What the..."

I didn't let her finish. I simply hugged her, half drunk, half sore, and felt the damn tears I was holding since I left the house begin to fall down my face to Maya's shirt, who tumbled back with my weight, but hugged me close and hard without saying anything.

"Your parents...?"

"Went to Manchester for a friends' wedding." She answered still holding me.

"Was it your grandfather?" Maya asked with her voice low, which was very unusual of her and I just nodded.

"Oh, Lucas..." She murmured hugging me closer.

We stayed there for uncountable minutes and then she released me and holded my face in her two hands. I realised she was crying too.

"You should've called me! I would've driven to Manchester and..."

"Don't think about it. I'm sorry." I said and threw myself on her couch. She sat by my side.

"Where did you hit your car?"

"On my way out of Manchester, but I didn't want to stop. I wanted to run away from there, Maya. I'm a selfish motherfucker." I murmured and she hugged me again.

"Shut up, you asshole." She said low and I almost laughed. "You're just very sad. We do that kind of thing when we're sad. It's totally understandable." She said with her head on my neck. Then she stared at me.

"Let's clean that up and put some bandage."

"No, Maya. Just stay here with me, please."

"But you're bleeding." She said and I smiled.

"I don't mind. Please."

That night Maya stayed with me on the couch until I fell asleep.

When I woke up in the middle of the night, thirsty, I noticed I had a bandage on my brow and other on the my neck. There was water beside the bed I didn't remember laying.

And there she was. Holding my hand. Sleeping all curled up with her body next to mine.

Instantly I understood my immediate reaction of picking my car and driving to Liverpool for her. She was the only person I wanted to see and the only one who could comfort me.

And with that image I slept, even with everything that had happened.

* * *

 **Cardiff University, October 2013**

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!" Maya screamed at me, pissed, and I stared at her not understanding.

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT?" I laughed nervous. "The guy cheated on you, I punched his face and I shouldn't have done that? Are you stupid?"

"I didn't ask you to do that." She screamed again and I wanted to kill her.

Fuck, she should be thanking me.

"I'm not gonna thank you for that!"

Great, thoughts guesser was back.

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to be a good friend, Hart. Next time I leave you there fucked up and alone." I screamed back and noticed she was with a different expression on her face. Something between fall in tears and shoot me.

"You're an asshole." She murmured walkind to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Home." Maya answered quickly and I held her arm but she didn't face me.

"Ok, sorry." I said and she kept not looking at me.

"You exposed me in front of my whole class. This was personal, Friar." She answered with her back turned to me and I rolled my eyes.

"I know. But I couldn't resist when I looked at his face." I said. She shook her head and finally stared at me.

"It's raining." She said and I frowned confused with the change of topic.

"So..."

"Get me a umbrella so I can leave."

"I don't have one." I said smiling and she rolled her eyes throwing herself on my bed.

"Then get me something to drink so I can handle look at your face till the rain stops."

Maya said and I laughed.

"I knew you'd forgive me."

"Go to hell. And bring me alcohol."

"Why aren't women like men, Lucas?" Maya asked me with an already drunk voice and I laughed when she almost broke the vodka bottle.

"Because you women are much more reasonable. At least some of you." I teased her and she gave me the finger.

"I'm never gonna date again, I swear. I hate men."

"Are you gonna play on the other side now?" I laughed and she made a face.

"Not all the guys are going to disappoint you, Maya. Look at me, have I ever disappointed you?" I asked and she started laughing wildly.

"You never disappointed me because I never gave you the chance to get into my pants." She said and I laughed.

"Oh, no? I knew you for two hours when I first saw you with only your lingerie on. Accept, Maya. Our relatioship is in another level." I said and she laughed.

"I know you too well to fall for your talk, Lucas Friar." She said using my full name like she did when we first met.

"You're my only girl, you know that. I would never hurt you."

Maya stared at me with wide eyes and I realised two seconds later what I've said.

And I wasn't even that drunk. Shit!

"Promise?" She asked childishly and I smiled.

"Promise." I answered and kissed her forehead.

Maya snuggled in my arms as I played with her hair and after some seconds she looked me in the eyes.

There, only the lampshade on, we kept staring at each other till I touched my nose with hers, without even thinking. I heard her deep breathing. My lips touched hers in a soft kiss. I simply kissed her and she didn't hesitate.

The kiss that started shy soon intensified and I couldn't understand why we've never done that before.

I interwined my fingers in her hair pulling her closer. Her hands were already running through my back and scratching lightly my neck.

"What are we doing?" She whispered against my mouth and started kissing me again. I bit her bottom lip and smiled.

"I've no idea, but just... Don't stop."

Her laugh took over the room and I laid over her delivering kisses through her neck.

Between kisses our clothes went away too quickly and I touched my forehead with hers.

"Remember when you said I would never get into your pants?" I asked laughing and she shook her head laughing loud.

"You're an asshole, Lucas Friar. Now let me see if all the rumors are true." She smirked and kissed me again.

It's not hard to guess what happened after that.

I woke the next morning with much more space on the bed than I expected.

Maya wasn't there but my phone was vibrating with a new message.

 _ **Maya:** Had to run, a project to present to my teacher. Thanks for last night, Lucas Friar. Let's see if this is really going to be an unforgettable journey lol. Come by later so you can pick those books you asked me! xoxo._

I smiled looking at the screen but just after that I got serious.

What the hell have I done?

I had broken all the rules I've made for myself. I'd never ruin a friendship for sex.

And there I was. Reading a after-sex text, from my best friend.

And I couldn't stop thinking about her, which was worst, much worst.

If I sleep with again I'll end up hurting her, eventually. Because that's what I do and that moment was crucial for me to realise that.

I took a deep breath and ignored the text.

I ignored every text or call for more than two days when the unavoidable happened.

I found her sitting on a common area of my residence working on a paint with Dave.

I've been feeling like the worst person in the world this few days and all that confirmed when I saw the look of dispise she gave me, looking back to her paint as soon as I got closer.

Dave stared at me confused and then left walking without saying a word.

He was more than right. If I could I'd run away from that place, too.

"Hi, Maya." I risked saying, trembling more at the base than in a Manchester United final.

I was screwed, I knew that.

"Ah, you still know my name?" She laughed ironically still painting and not looking at me.

"I thought vodka and sex erased that kind of thing."

I took a deep breath

"Maya, I'm sorry, I..."

"No, Lucas." She stood up abruptly, looking at me for the first time.

Her eyes were red and I'd never seen her that way.

"You can't be a motherfucker and just say you're sorry and think everything is gonna be alright again!"

"But..."

"There's no ''but'', Friar. And do you know what is the worst part?"

Now she was already crying, which made me upset I did that to her.

"You said you'd never hurt me! And I used to think all the guys in this world would hurt me, but you!" She laughed sarcastically.

"I'm an idiot." She completed.

When she turned I held her arm and she looked at me again.

"I freaked out, ok? I didn't want to ruin our friendship with the simple fact of being... Me." I spit the words and my hands were freezing.

Maya laughed with no humor.

"You should've thought it would happen one way or another." She said and freed her arm.

"Do me a favor, Lucas? Pretend I don't exist. Otherwise I swear to God I'm gonna make your life a living hell."

"I'm not getting away from you." I screamed when she was already far from me. "Fuck, don't you understand how much you mean to me?"

She laughed loud.

"I wonder if I didn't." She murmured. "Have a good life, Lucas Friar."

* * *

That month was the worst of my life.

Nothing seemed to please me. I started chasing Maya through the university trying in all ways to revert the situation, but nothing worked.

In one of the weekends Manchester United faced Liverpool again and that was killing me.

I lost the count of how many time I turned to comment something or laugh with her but found one of the guys or no one at all on my huge but empty couch.

Didn't take too long for the rumors of her being with another guys get to me.

Then I really freaked out. I slept with three different girls in a period of two days, I was completely out of my mind.

Two years. Two entire years for me to realise that I fucked everything up.

That I wanted her since the beginning.

That everytime I went to her, to laugh or just talk it wasn't just friendship.

That when I hated the guys she insisted on dating it wasn't brother protection.

I saw her everywhere, every song on the radio, every movie on TV and everytime I opened my window and saw that frozen lake.

She had no idea but she really had made my life a living hell.

But then when I looked to that lake for the thousandth time came to my head when we first met and I smirked feeling excited.

I'd make a huge declaration. I've never done anything like that in my life but didn't give a fuck.

I couldn't handle one more day without her.

 _So there I was. Two years later. Completely naked in the middle of the University._

 _People would look at me and take pictures, some with curiosity, others because they probably remembered._

 _Two years ago I was there. Naked. In that same place._

Farkle and the guys were screaming and filming again when I plugged the guitar into the amplifier below her window.

That damn movie.

I knew one day it'd come back to fuck me up.

" _I guess this time you're really leaving..._ " I starded singing as people got in a completely silence.

" _I heard your suitcase say goodbye._ "

I looked at her window, no sign of her.

I took a deep breath.

" _And as my broken heart lies bleeding, you say true love is suicide._ "

That was when she appeared in the front door with her pajamas on and wide eyes.

I smiled looking at her.

" _You say you've cried a thousand rivers, and now you're swimming for the shore..._ "

"Lucas, what the hell are you doing?" She screamed and some of her girlfriends appeared behind her.

I decided to keep singing.

" _You left me drowning in my tears, and you won't save me anymore. I'll pray to God to give me one more chance, girl._ "

"Lucas!" This time she screamed and I stopped singing. She gave a look and I didn't need anything else.

"I'm using you favorite movie against you." I answered and she shook her head.

"I'm pretty sure Ashton Kutcher was dressed in this scene." Maya said and I laughed.

"I thought it would be interesting to put my personal touch in this." I smirked maliciously and noticed she held a smile.

"Remembering old times naked in the lake, you know."

"Where are you going with this? I don't have my whole life." Maya said and I smirked again.

She would never change and that was the best part.

 _Like a unannounced storm._

"I love you." I said without even thinking.

Some people seemed surprised with the revelation. Including her.

"I was an idiot. I shouldn't have left you. My life has been a living hell since that. I mean, who's going to make fun of me, who's going to save me when I do something stupid, or force me to watch a romantic comedy... Who's going to make fun of me when my team loses, kick my ass all the time and be with me everytime I need?" I talked so quickly but I swear I saw a tear fall down her face.

"I miss you, Hart."

"I never asked to be with you, Lucas." She said. "But when it happened, the least I expected after was for you to act as a man. You can't fix so much shit like that just singing Bon Jovi naked." She laughed with no humor.

I felt my chest sink and in the middle of so much people I heard Maya whisper a "I'm sorry" and turn to leave.

But that's when I remembered.

 _"I can end the bet with one condition." She smiled. "You'll scream for all this phones filming us that Liverpool is better than Manchester."_

I dropped the guitar and pressed my eyes.

I've never felt so much as a traitor in my entire life. But that was a good cause. And if I thought too much I'd never be able to do that.

" _When you walk through a storm, hold your head up high._ " I closed my eyes. " _And... Don't be afraid of the dark._ "

HOLLY SHIT HE'S SINGING THE LIVERPOOL ANTHEM!

" _At the end of a storm is a golden sky, and the sweet silver song of a lark..._ "

That's when she turned to me with her chin on the floor and I made a pain face.

" _Walk on throught the wind, walk on through the rain..._ "

Then she runned fast.

 _Fast as a hurricane that should be named after her._

When I realised, she was already with her legs around my waist, her nose touching mine, and she was staring at me.

She opened a huge smile and kissed me.

That feeling of betrayaling my team had already disappeared when our tongues touched and people started screaming wildly.

No one was warned about the rain - a real one this time - that fell over our heads making all that public run away.

She smiled touching her forehead with mine and biting my lip.

"I always get what want, don't I?" She said and I laughed.

"Have I told you you're the devil in a dress today?" I said and she slapped my shoulder laughing.

"I love you too, Lucas Friar."

* * *

 **Thank you guys for reading and for the** **appreciation** **3**


End file.
